Forgotten
by Alt3etf
Summary: Sasuke accidently forgets their anniversary. Yaoi. Sasuke/Kiba


Sasuke woke to song birds chirping outside of his window. Rubbing his face, he sat up, wiping the remaining sleep from the corner of his eyes.

He yawned and stretched, hearing his bones and joints click and crack together.

Yawning again, he dragged his feet down the hall and into the kitchen where he saw his lover cooking on the stove. Gently he wrapped his arms round the waist of his chef, resting his face upon their shoulder and hiding his face in their neck.

"Good morning Sasuke," laughed the chef. The reply was muffled and whiney, "It's too bright Kiba."

Kiba chuckled deep in his chest, "Of course it is Sasu, its 12:30 and you're still in your boxers…" He glanced down at his lover's body. "And even though I find you irresistible at this moment in time, Naruto and Sakura are coming round for dinner, so please, could you put something smart on?"

Sighing, the raven nodded. "Only if you rip it of later," he whispered. A growl escaped Kiba's throat, "Count on it."

With a smile on his face, Sasuke all but bounded into their room and got ready for his guests. Making sure he attended his hair, putting it out of his face, just like his nin-dog loved and making sure he didn't use the scented body wash in the shower. His lover hated him using it, apparently masked his scent, which by the way could turn him hard from simply smelling it. He smirked thinking of the time they had to cancel a restaurant reservation because Kiba got so consumed with Sasuke's scent he refused to let him leave the apartment. He loved his mutt; the sex was amazing, loyal and always made sure everything was perfect for Sasuke. They weren't the only reasons of course, there were smaller things which made Sasuke's heart stop for a second. Like when Kiba smiled, his cheeks would raise, making the tattoos on his cheeks look like daggers. When he would growl possessively over Sasuke, making sure everyone knew he was his. In all honesty, he couldn't ask for someone better.

He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, except, Kiba had already opened the door, letting in their guests, leading them into the dinning room.

Shrugging, Sasuke decided to walk into the kitchen, he wanted to be nosey and see what they were eating but the kitchen was empty. There was nothing on the counters, the bin was empty and it smelt like bleach. _Hmm…_

He stepped into the dinning room and gasped. The room was coated in candles, standing tall and burning brightly. The meal was laid out onto the table, home made Sushi, with honey-battered chicken balls and sweet grass rice. He noticed his friends and partner sat down smiling at him. _Something's going on…_

"Uh, Kiba what is all this?"

Standing, Kiba walked over, and ushered Sasuke to sit at the table. "Today is our 4 year anniversary," he smiled and kissed the noir's head.

Flabbergasted, Sasuke slumped into the chair. Shit. He'd forgotten their own anniversary. How could he do such a thing? He felt dirty, unworthy. He wanted to do nothing more than get onto his knees and beg Kiba for forgiveness.

Sensing his lover's emotional change, he nuzzled his neck and whispered, "Later."

He slipped his eyes closed and nodded. God, he felt like crying…

"Sasuke, you should have seen Kakashi yesterday! It was immense! The other guys were like 'Oh no Kakashi! Ah' and Kakashi was like 'Haha meet your demise scum' and it was all 'pew pew, pew pew pew, pew!'" Angrily, Sakura smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"Shut up, dobe. He doesn't want to hear about it!"

Naruto grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, slowly eating his meal.

The rest of the meal was a blur, laughter and arguments broke out but it was the typical type of evening you would expect from the four friends.

Hours later, both Naruto and Sakura decided to leave, allowing both Kiba and Sasuke celebrate their anniversary alone.

After helping Kiba wash up, Sasuke leant on the counter, his elbows resting on the marble worktop with his head in his hands. How could he forget? What was he so wrapped up that he couldn't- Itachi. Ever since he killed Itachi he'd been so spaced out he didn't know which day was which. Now the guilt just poured through him. He felt rotten and unworthy of someone like Kiba.

Suddenly, his hips were harshly pulled and a body was pushed against his. He groaned in shock.

"Forget our anniversary will you?" whispered a growl. Before he had chance to respond, teeth sank into his neck, claiming the skin.

"I'm sorry!" cried Sasuke. He felt Kiba running his hands up his bare back before ripping the shirt from his torso. He gasped and whined when the teeth released the skin.

"You will be," he growled.

Without thinking, he tore any remaining material on either of their bodies. Not caring about damage or price, they were on pieces on the floor. He wanted to make his lover forget about his mistake and enjoy what they had. He didn't care about Sasuke forgetting their anniversary, to him it only marked how long they'd been together, not what their future installed and that's what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to think about their future not their past.

Now naked, Sasuke felt the tip of his dog's penis at his entrance. "Kiba!"

Smirking, Kiba gently rocked his hips, not quite pushing himself into the awaiting boy but making him shiver. "Yes?"

"_Fuck me_!"

Feeling the words sink in, his arousal became painfully hard.

He growled and shoved himself inside of his trembling lover.

There was nothing nice about it. Sasuke had his nails scraping the marble worktop whilst he was fucked like a dog by a dog. It was rough, animalistic and crude. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the kitchen, along with the cries and moans of them both.

Biting his lip hard, Sasuke pushed against the force entering, screaming as it hit his prostate again.

"Fuck Kiba!"

He heard a growl before the pace began to increase and everything became too much.

He couldn't remember exactly what happened but what he did was incredible.

Hands roamed his chest and body whilst he was roughly violated. His throat became sore from the shouts and cries that escaped his mouth and the pressure in his lower stomach was becoming some what painful.

Feeling himself close to his release, Kiba frantically plunged his canines into the elegant neck in front of him. He tightened his jaw, pushing the skin harder and harder until the skin broke.

Feeling the cotton skin snap beneath his mouth send Kiba into frenzy. Sucking and swallowing the blood he thrust harder and faster into the already squirming boy under him. He growled and barked when he reached the end of the body before pulling himself out and diving his stiff cock back in.

Sasuke cried out, his chest hitting the edge of the counter. This was going to leave a bruise. He could feel his blood leaving his body, and the tugs and pulls from his nin-dog.

The pressure was building and building until-

"God, I'm _sorry_!" he cried and violent came against the draws and cupboards in front of him.

His cock was squeezed and milked, tightening and gripping harshly, he allowed himself to let go, and howl the name of his lover.

Panting and wiped out, they sagged against the counter. Breathing the scent of sex deep into their lungs.

Eventually, Kiba removed himself, watching his sperm drip out of his mate. He groaned and collapsed on the floor. Sasuke followed, resting his head on his dog's sweaty chest, enjoying the sound of his thumping heart beat and long breaths he took.

"I love you," whispered the raven.

Smiling, the brunette raised his hand, stroking the silky locks in front of him. "And I you."

They laid in silence. Calming themselves down, their bodies cooling and the substance on their bodies became sticky.

"I'm sorry," he stated, breaking the silence.

"There's no need," Kiba replied.

"I forgot our anniversary!" exclaimed Sasuke. He sat up and looked down at his partner, "I forgot one of the most important days of the year Kiba! What kind of horrible person am I? If I hadn't have been so wrapped up about killing Itachi I-"

"Shut up!" he barked.

Blinking in blind shock, Sasuke shut his mouth.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I don't care about anniversaries, they only mark the past and I don't like the past Sasuke, I hate it, I want us to concentrate on our future." And with that, he left to kitchen, heading for their bedroom.

Sasuke followed Kiba, feeling even worse than before. He had to do something. Apologise? Get on his knees and beg for forgiveness was his original plan and originals are always better.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Marry me," he stated.

Stunned, Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I…Kiba, I-"

"Say yes," he ordered.

"Wha…Kiba what are you-"

Suddenly, two hands gripped Sasuke's cheeks. Not hard, but softly, lovingly and gently. They stared into each other's eyes, into their souls and began to understand each other. It wasn't about celebrating the past but building a future and enjoying the time they have together now.

"Please Sasuke. I want us to look at the future not the past."

Not being able to reply, Sasuke smashed his lips against the elder's, opening his mouth and letting the dog take over and claim his mouth.

They pulled apart and held each other.

"I love you," he whispered to his raven. Yes, he was going to make sure Sasuke forgot their anniversary more often.


End file.
